


to choose a side

by auburnrose



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianitian Isles, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, for once in my god damn life i wrote fluff dont get used to it, jordan has two hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnrose/pseuds/auburnrose
Summary: jordan's always been loyal to ianite. now he's not so sure.
Relationships: Lady Ianite/Spark Conway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a little fluff that may or may not lead to something bigger, hope y’all enjoy some happiness for once :)

He’s falling through the void again. “The world needs a little bit of maintenance” Dec had told the heroes, leading them to an unassuming looking portal. “This will bring you back as soon as I’m done, the portal just serves as a safe in-between kind of place”. So here Jordan was, falling through the void for what felt like the umpteenth time. But this time was different. Rather than complete blackness, Jordan could see a pinprick of light some distance away.

The bright spot grows larger as Jordan heads towards it, the darkness of the void dissipating into light. He lands with a muffled _thump_ , soft green grass doing little to break his fall. Making his way to his feet, he turns slowly, taking in his surroundings with awe.

The sky is a brilliant shade of blue, large puffy clouds dotting the horizon. In the distance, a small stone cottage is perched on a tall, grassy cliff overlooking the sea. Blankets of delicate wildflowers spread out before his eyes, as if scattered across the land with a paintbrush. The world is full of light and life and everything opposite of the void his lady spent so long in. It’s a safe haven, designed and constructed by Ianite’s own godly hand.

Jordan sighs happily, taking in the comforting scent of the ocean on the warm breeze. After falling so long in the void, this little oasis of light feels like paradise. His moment of serenity is rudely interrupted as he’s forced to duck to the ground, an arrow suddenly zipping past his head. Heart pounding in his throat, he reaches a hand up to his right ear and flinches. His fingers come away wet with blood.

“Rise, stranger” a man’s voice calls out, ringing with authority. The other man’s voice is oddly familiar, deep and gravely, almost captivating in the way it exudes power. Jordan stands up slowly with his hands raised in surrender, compelled to obey the commanding intensity of the other man’s voice. The captain takes a step back in surprise as he takes in the other man’s appearance – it’s like looking at himself in a mirror.

The man stands straight and tall, bow still trained unflinchingly on Jordan. He appears to be in his forties, dark hair peppered with grey, skin tanned and bearing several scars from a lifetime of battles. The green sunglasses that are perched atop his nose don’t fully obscure his eyes that hold the same color and intensity of the raging sea during a storm. A telltale ring of purple surrounds his pupils, proclaiming him to be a champion of Ianite.

“You’re him” Jordan says before he can stop himself. “You’re Spark”

The admiral maintains his stony expression but raises an eyebrow. “I am.” he says carefully, eyes bright and calculating. He doesn’t lower the bow. “This land is only accessible to true champions of Ianite. How did you get in?” Spark keeps his voice low and threatening, still suspicious of the newcomer.

Jordan removes his own sunglasses to reveal the distinctive purple tinge in his eyes. “Does this answer your question?” he asks with a crooked grin. A flicker of amusement passes over Spark’s face as he finally lowers his bow.

“You must be the captain” he says warmly extending a hand, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Jordan is fine” the captain responds with a smile of his own, shaking Spark’s hand. “Nice shot by the way, I never liked the top of that ear anyway” he says conversationally as they begin to head towards the small cottage Jordan had spotted earlier. Spark winces and shoots him a rueful smile “Sorry about that, we can get you cleaned up once we get to the house.”

“No worries, old man. I also prefer to greet strangers with an arrow to the face before finding out who they are. Must be a follower of Ianite thing” Jordan replies with a shit-eating grin, refusing to drop the subject.

“Old man?” Spark admonishes, shaking his head. “How does my wife even put up with you?”

“She hasn’t made a habit out of shooting me, unlike someone I could mention. Also probably has something to do with me being her champion” answers Jordan, completely unfazed. “How does this place work anyways?”

“If you had bothered to listen to me earlier” Spark begins with his own devious grin “you’d remember me saying that only true champions of Ianite could access this place. We’re in a kind of in-between place right now, not a specific dimension” he explains, tone turning more serious. “From what I’ve gathered, this place exists for Mianite, Dianite, and their respective champions as well. I don’t know what their havens look like but Ianite designed this one herself.”

“I like it” says Jordan simply and Spark hums in agreement. The two fall into a comfortable silence as they pick their way up the incline to the cottage. Spark shoots a look at the other man, taking the lapse in conversation as an opportunity to inspect him. He can tell that Jordan has been through hell and back for Ianite, and that he’d do it again in a heartbeat. Spark knows that he would do the same.

It’s the little things the admiral notices. How the captain’s hand strays to the hilt of his sword more often than not, how he flinches at sudden noises and movement in the undergrowth, how his eyes seem to focus on something just beyond the horizon. Spark notices these things because he does them too. Yet for every unseen burden that Jordan carries, the admiral sees the safe haven working its magic to relax and restore the other champion’s strength.

There’s a certain childlike wonder that graces Jordan’s features, a side effect of being in a perfectly balanced world. The safe haven radiates Ianite’s magic - every stone and leaf, every sunbeam and gust of wind a physical embodiment of the goddess. It’s not a permanent solution to his problems, but it’s a much needed break from the imbalance of the real world.

“She should be here soon, if she’s not already” Spark says gently, breaking the silence as they approach a gravel pathway leading to the small cottage. Jordan nods with a grateful smile, relief evident in his expression. 

A myriad of wildflowers and tall grasses line the well-travelled path that connects the rocky hillside to the front door of the house. Ivy climbs the walls of the weathered cobblestone cottage, light green shutters framing the windows. The ocean far below sparkles in the midday sun, waves crashing into the white sand beach. It’s a little sliver of paradise, a home Jordan’s desperately wished for but never had. His breath catches as he turns his attention away from the scenery and notices a tall figure. _Ianite._ She’s there at the door and her two champions feel a sort of shift, like everything in the world has suddenly slid into place.

“You took your time coming back” Ianite smiles, face lighting up as she realizes who Spark is accompanied by. “Hello, captain!”

“Good to see you, m’lady” Jordan chirps “Were you expecting me?”

“I figured you would turn up eventually” the goddess said casually, leading the two men inside. She lingers in the front hall as Jordan makes his way to the sitting room.

Jordan turns away to conceal a smile as Ianite leans down _just enough_ for her husband to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek, Spark standing on his very tip toes to reach. Their casual intimacy makes Jordan’s heart clench and for a fleeting moment, he finds himself longing for something similar in his own life.

“I’ll put some tea on while you two get situated” Ianite calls, busying herself in the kitchen collecting dried herbs, taking out mugs, and boiling water.

It’s strange to see his goddess doing something so _human_ , but the sight warms Jordan’s heart, nonetheless. Jordan and Spark take their seats in a cozy room adjacent to the kitchen, wide windows offering a stunning view of the sea. They sit quietly, neither wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

Ianite eventually makes her way over to them, three steaming mugs floating in front of her as she walks. She sits on the couch next to Spark, taking one of his hands in hers. The mugs come to rest on the closest coffee table and Jordan cups his hands around one, reveling in its soothing warmth. He takes a sip of the tea and is pleasantly surprised by a refreshing combination of lavender and citrus. A sudden tingling in his right ear makes Jordan let out a surprised _oh._

Ianite laughs, taking a sip of her own tea. “It’s just a bit of magic, captain. Your ear should be right as rain in a moment. And don’t think I didn’t notice the result of your little warning shot, Spark” she says sternly, turning to her husband.

“Maybe you should tell the captain to kindly refrain from getting himself lost in dimensions he doesn’t understand” retorted the admiral with a bright twinkle in his eye. Ianite lets out a tinkling laugh, her serious façade dissolving instantly.

“I’ll have you know that I have an impeccable sense of direction” protested Jordan, trying and failing not to laugh himself. The friendly banter and conversation continued well into the evening, and Jordan found himself sighing happily, content with the world. His lady was safe and happy, he’d made a friend and ally in her husband, and he was in a literal paradise. He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just think the characters are neat!

It was time to go. Jordan had felt a strange tugging sensation in his stomach and immediately alerted Ianite of it. “The isles” she had clarified, brow scrunching “they must be calling you back”. Jordan didn’t miss the look Spark shot at his wife, but he couldn’t interpret what it meant. Nevertheless, the last few days in this timeless place had been filled with sunshine, laughter, and _family_. Jordan would miss it.

They were on the pale white beaches he’d only ever admired from a distance. The sea was the same brilliant turquoise it was when he had first arrived. The sea was where Ianite’s power was the strongest, Spark had explained as they walked down the grassy cliffs. It’s why both of her champions felt such a connection to it. In this world, it would function the same way as any other portal.

Ianite wrapped Jordan in a hug and he sighed, relishing in the safety of the embrace. “Stay safe, my champion” she said in a quiet voice, her hand coming up to cup his chin, thumb stroking his cheek. “Always, m’lady” he replied with a smile. She let out a wry laugh at that, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

Jordan turned to face Spark, unsure how to say goodbye.

“Captain” the other man said, giving Jordan a sharp nod.

“Admiral” Jordan responded with a crooked grin, sticking out his right hand. The corner of Spark’s mouth twitched upward slightly but he extended his own hand. Jordan turned away from his goddess and her husband. _Time to go._

He walks into the sea, the clear water a cold but welcome shock to his system. He takes his time wading up to his knees before his foot slips, he goes underwater, and his heart lurches as he’s falling again.

“Very dignified” Spark comments dryly, unable to keep a smile from making its way onto his face.

“Oh hush, you” his wife says fondly, putting an arm around his shoulders. They stand there for a while as the sun sets, watching the spot where Jordan had disappeared.

“The isles aren’t calling to him” Spark says, breaking the silence.

“They aren’t” Ianite agrees.

“You know who is” he pushes.

“I do” she says simply. Spark knew that he wouldn’t be getting any more information out of his wife, at least not tonight. _I don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Jordan. Tread lightly._

-

It never came.

Jordan was falling again. It was disconcerting, traveling through the void. His limbs were suspended unnaturally but he felt no force or resistance holding him up, no wind rustling through his hair. The blackness of the void swallowed any semblance of scenery rushing by. The only indication that he wasn’t stationary was a glimpse of light in the distance continuously growing in size. _The isles._

He prepared himself to be blinded by bright sunshine, for the endless darkness to be replaced by brilliant blue sky, for the scent of the ocean breeze to welcome him home.

Instead, the acrid scent of smoke and brimstone assaulted his senses, erasing all thoughts of the isles from his mind. The small window of light grew even larger, taking on a reddish tint. Jordan fell through and landed heavily, red sunglasses clattering to the floor. He froze and held his breath, but no one appeared to notice the disturbance. In one fluid motion, he retrieved the glasses and perched them back atop his nose, furtively taking in his surroundings. A long hallway of black stone stretched out behind him with no immediately visible corridors.

Jordan inched forward and finally got a good look at the people in the room.

 _Damnit_ Jordan cursed. It looked like he was stuck out in the open for now. Mere feet in front of him, the hallway ended with a large oak door that was cracked open, revealing the warm glow of a fireplace and the indistinct murmur of two voices. Heart pounding, Jordan made his way forward, taking care not to make any noise with every step he took. He trailed his fingers against the wall but recoiled at the intense heat of the stone. They came away blackened with soot, but Jordan didn’t dare to wipe them off, for fear of making unnecessary sound.

Keeping his back _almost_ to the wall, he crept closer and surveyed the room. Sure enough, a roaring fireplace dominated one side of the room, silhouetting the two figures who conversed in soft voices. Squishy sofas were scattered across the room and piled with mismatched throw pillows and blankets. Jam-packed bookshelves spanned every wall, but flurries of paper and books found their homes on every other horizontal surface. The chaotic room smelled of wood smoke and a spicy, sweet scent that Jordan couldn’t place. It was cozy. It felt like felt like a home he’d dreamt of, but never had. It felt _safe_ \- which bothered him _immensely_.

“Safe travels, boyo” said the god of chaos and Tom nodded, stepping into the fireplace. Dianite’s posture fell as he studied the fire his champion had just disappeared into, back turned to Jordan.

 _This isn’t right_ Jordan thinks, panic welling up in him _. I’m not supposed to be here._ Every inch of him was screaming to _get out, get to safety_ but another part of him was _burning_ with curiosity.

He placed a hand on the heavy oak door and gave a slight push.

“No use in lingering outside like a puppy left out in the rain, c'mon in, boy.”

Jordan flinched. Of course, the god would have noticed his presence, but he didn’t address it until Tom was gone. _Why?_ Jordan approached Dianite warily, hand unconsciously drifting to his netherite sword.

“I can assure you captain, you’re entirely safe in my company. Though I always have preferred men who can handle their swords” the god said, turning around with a wink.

Jordan frowned. “What do you want with me, Dianite?”

“That, my dear captain, is a loaded question and one that I don’t know you’ll like the answer to” the god smirked. “But first, let us sit. I refuse to be known as a bad host” he finished, waving a hand at the couches.

The two took their seats across from each other, Dianite sprawling comfortably while Jordan stayed on the edge of the couch, tense and alert.

“This is your safe haven” starts Jordan, eyes narrowed.

“No use in lying, yes, it is” replied Dianite simply, putting his fingertips together.

“I thought it was only for true champions of the gods”

Dianite looked amused “There’s your first issue lad _, thinking._ When you’ve been around for as many years as I have, thinking is dangerous. You linger on what could have been - wrongdoings, regrets, _mistakes”_ He lifted his gaze at that, fiery red eyes piercing Jordan’s, searching - _but for what?_ the captain wondered.

"Why am I here?” Jordan demanded, already tiring of Dianite’s little games.

“I think you already know, captain” replied the god, giving Jordan a devilish smile.

“I don’t” Jordan replied, scowling “I’m sworn to Ianite, I’ve already visited her safe haven as her true champion, and yet -”

“ _And yet_ indeed, dear captain” Dianite cut in, his expression shifting to something more serious. “One day you’ll have to choose, boy. You can’t outrun your fate forever”

“I’m not running away.”

“Another fallacy, captain. Lying only gets you so far. That includes lying by omission” the god said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m almost impressed by your skills in deception. A rather chaotic trait, don’t you think? Then again, my sister always kept her secrets, as do you, I’m sure”

For some reason, Jordan’s cheeks reddened at the last accusation.

“So why am I here?” Jordan repeated, attempting to steer the conversation and ignore the blush that warmed his cheeks.

“Putting what you refuse to acknowledge aside, I have a warning for you. The Ianite in the safe haven is not the same as the one from your isles. Sure, they share similar looking forms” Dianite continued, holding up a hand as Jordan tried to interject “but the gods you see in their safe havens pick and choose the best qualities from each of their forms across the universe.”

“Is all of this choosing sides and warning bullshit just so you can get me on your side? I’ve already told you, Dianite. I’m loyal to m'lady and that’s final. You can’t have me.” Jordan sighed, exasperated.

Dianite glanced down with an unreadable expression “You’re loyal to your friends on the isles”

“That’s different” Jordan said flatly.

“There’s more than one kind of loyalty, boy” Dianite said in a low voice, eyes still cast down. Jordan said nothing.

The conversation ceased, the silence broken only by the crackling of the fireplace. Dianite studied his hands with disinterest while Jordan let his eyes wander around the room to anywhere _but_ the god sitting in front of him.

“My apologies” Dianite broke in, suddenly getting to his feet “I won’t waste your time any further.”

The god offered his hand, which Jordan took gratefully, easing himself off the couch. They walked over to the fireplace and Jordan took a deep breath, trying to re-center himself.

"Heed my warning, boy” the god reminded him in a low voice. Jordan sighed but nodded.

“And captain? Dianite said lifting Jordan’s chin with one finger, forcing him to make eye contact "Red suits you.”

A gentle push against his chest sent Jordan stumbling backwards into the fireplace which simply _became_ the void. Jordan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he finally fell towards the isles.

_I don’t want to choose._


End file.
